My True Facade Revealed
by xXBlackTenshiXx
Summary: mikan goes to america to train her sec alice. she later finds out about her facade alice. she returns to see natsume with another girl. watever happened to the promise that made? full summar inside
1. Prologue

**My True Facade Revealed**

Okay, well, I'm really sorry I haven't updated 'The Other Way Around!' I was really busy this week, Monday I was at a friend's house, Tuesday I was shopping, Wednesday I had to go to Church, Thursday AKA yesterday I was at another friend's house, and today I'm totally free so I'm gonna make all of my future stories!! I think you all remember about my ex-boyfriend, right? Well, at the end of the month, it's gonna be our anniversary together, but since we broke up it doesn't mean anything to us anymore, but I still have it on my calender so I might or might not be updating on that day.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-xXBlackTenshiXx talking**

Underlined-flashbacks

_**Bold Italics-speaking in english**_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice whatsoever, but I do own the plot

**Summary: **Natsume and Mikan are dating, but Mikan is sent to Alice Academy in America for training due to her SEC alice. When she arrives there, she finds out that she has another alice called the facade alice which reveals her true facade. She returns to Gakuen Alice after 5 years and finds Natsume with another girl. She is sad and angry at Natsume. As each day goes on, she unconsciously activates her facade alice and everyone notices the change in her, but herself. She doesn't notice it until Hotaru tells her about the change. She explains to Hotaru about her facade alice and how she found it. Everyone, but Hotaru, herself, and the staff, noticed the change that the true Mikan did that the false Mikan wouldn't, but they mistaken the true Mikan with the false one. They all thought that the changed Mikan was false and that the real one was the bubbly one. Natsume realizes his mistakes and tries to get a second chance from Mikan. Will she give it to him? Or will she just ignore him?

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Prologue

Mikan and Natsume are seen under the Sakura tree savoring their time together as this was probably their last time with each other. Why?

Everyone was in class and was waiting for Narumi to arrive when the PA system called for Mikan. "May Mikan Sakura head to the headmaster's office? I repeat may Mikan Sakura head to the headmaster's office?" Everyone was confused as to why Mikan had to go see the headmaster. Mikan silently, but calmly head to the headmaster's office which was very unusual as Mikan is never calm, but she knew why she had to head to the headmaster's office. She knocked onto the doors of the office and entered when the door automatically opened. She took a seat in front of the headmaster. "Now, I suppose you understand why you are here, correct?" asked the headmaster. Mikan nodded her head. "Good, and you are packed, correct?" asked the headmaster. Mikan nodded her head once again. "Good, I will have Persona go with you to Alice Academy in America, understand?" asked the headmaster. Mikan nodded her head. "Do you know the reason why?" asked the headmaster. Mikan shook her head. "Well, he is going to help train you there." said the headmaster. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed immediately and nodded her head.

"You want to say something?" asked the headmaster. Mikan nodded her head. "Well, go on ahead." said the headmaster. "Am I allowed to tell anyone of this matter?" asked Mikan softly, but loud enough for the headmaster to hear. "Why, yes, but you can only tell one person. It'll cause a riot if everyone else found out." said the headmaster. Mikan nodded her head and a smile pasted on her face. "Head-" Mikan was cut off. "Outo-san. You can call me Outo-san." said the headmaster. "But, Narumi-sensei is already my Outo-san." said Mikan. "Yes, but after your training, I believe that you won't be able to call him that, would you?" asked the headmaster. Mikan thought for a while and agreed with him. "Now, off you go. You're friends are probably worried. Oh, and your flight is during your lunch break tomorrow so make an excuse tomorrow, okay? I'll see you tomorrow." said the headmaster. Mikan nodded her head, walked to the door, turned around with a smile on her face, said "Bye-bye, Outo-san!", before leaving the office.

This is what had happened yesterday. Today is the day that Mikan is leaving and the one person that she told was Natsume. Before they left for classes, they made a promise and sealed it with a kiss.

"Natsume." said Mikan. "Hn." said Natsume. "Let's make a promise." said Mikan. "For what?" asked Natsume. "For what? Silly, I'm leaving today, remember?" asked Mikan smiling sadly. "Hn." said Natsume. "I promise that when you're/I'm gone, I will stay single just for you and I will never ever cheat on you. When we meet each other once again, we'll get back together no matter the obstacle." said Natsume and Mikan at the same time as if they knew what they both were going to say. Then, they sealed it with a kiss.

When classes were over, her friends asked her to come and eat with them, but she gave an excuse saying that she really needed to go to the restrooms for a while, and she rushed outside shutting her eyes closed so her tears wouldn't show. Natsume jumped out the window and ran to the front gates. They, Mikan and Natsume, met each other at the gates. Mikan went inside the limo and was driven to the airport. Natsume walked to the Sakura tree, laid on a branch, manga on his face, and silently cried for Mikan to return to him quickly. When classes began, Mikan and Natsume were nowhere to be found. Of course Natsume was still jumping from tree to tree to their class drying his tears whilst Mikan was already on her flight to America. Narumi entered the room like a normal teacher would which was strange indeed. "Class, we have a new student." said Narumi and Natsume entered through the window while the new student entered the classroom. She had strawberry blonde shoulder length hair and green eyes.

"Hello, my name is Luna Koizumi. **Yes, I know you all hate Luna because I also hate her too. **I have the soul trapping alice, don't worry, I won't use it on you since I have the 4th type alice, I'm in the Somatic Ability type, and my star haven't been decided on yet." said Luna and her attention was caught by Natsume with a manga on his face. _"Hm, he looks like he needs a girlfriend. Of course, I'll be his! Muahahahahaha!"_ thought Luna. **I just had to add that thought. My friends think it shows how evil she is.**

"Your seat is next to Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume, raise your hand." said Narumi and sweat dropped seeing as how Natsume was still ignoring him. It was probably because Mikan left, but his thoughts were interrupted by Koko. "Ehh?! Mikan-chan left?!" yelled Koko out loud. Mikan and Koko turned out to be great friends even though he reads her mind from time to time. "What?!" yelled the class, but Natsume and Luna who found her seat next to Natsume. "Yes, she was sent to America to train her alice." said Narumi and with that Natsume slammed his manga on the desk and gave a glare to everyone including Luna and walked angrily out the room.

When Mikan reaches to the airport in America, she finds out that she has another alice called the facade alice and now she is staying in America longer than she expected because now she needs to train her SEC and facade alice.

It's been five years since Mikan was gone and now she is on her flight back to Gakuen Alice in America. Natsume and the others are seen in the classroom with Luna on top of Natsume and both are making out. **Ewww, I know what you mean, I don't like this scene either.** Hotaru walks to Natsume and Luna. "You know Mikan won't be happy about this." said Hotaru. "Who is this Mikan girl?" asked Natsume breaking his kiss with Luna. "And if she won't be happy about me and Luna then she won't be happy that you and Ruka are dating." said Natsume. Hotaru was silent and Ruka interrupted. "No, she would be very happy." said Ruka taking Hotaru away from Natsume and Luna and sat next to Hotaru.

The next day, Narumi announces that they are having a returning student. He sees Luna and Natsume and is very sad and pities Mikan. "NO, WE WANT MIKAN BACK!!" yelled the class, excluding Natsume and Luna, together. As if on cue, a girl with flowing brunette hair walked into the classroom with her eyes closed. If you look closely, you can see a gun strapped on her leg underneath her skirt. When she reached the front of the room, she opened her eyes revealing beautiful brown orbs. She scanned through the class seeing familiar faces and a new one and the new one, she saw was making out with Natsume. Her eyes started to droop and was about to cry until she saw Ruka and Hotaru together and beamed. She gave out a big smile, a smile that made everyone feel warm all over again. Natsume felt this warm feeling and stopped kissing Luna and faced the front of the room. Luna got off of Natsume and sat in her seat which was next to Natsume.

Natsume stared into her lovely brown orbs and saw something inside them. _"Is that sadness that I see?"_ thought Natsume and Mikan. Natsume looked as if he was asking for forgiveness from Mikan, but she ignored him. **_"Hello, I am Mikan Sakura. I'm sure all of you remembered me, am I correct? I have the SEC, nullification, and facade alice. I am in the Dangerous Ability Class and I am a special star. I'm single and available for you guys out there."_** she ended her introduction with a wink and blew a kiss. She saw that everyone, but Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka, had confused looks on their face. She thought for a while before realizing her mistake and that was right before Hotaru blasted her with the baka gun. Fortunately, Mikan dodged it. **_"Okay okay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I left. I was only allowed to tell one person and I told Emustan about it."_** said Mikan. Now, as children, Hotaru, Mikan, and Ruka would always say someone's name backwards if it was someone she hated dearly. **"Fine, just don't do it again."** said Hotaru. Mikan giggled. **"Oh, I see that you and Ruka are together."** said Mikan. Ruka and Hotaru blushed.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I got so used to speaking in english that I completely forgot I was in Japan. Anyways, let's start again." said Mikan. "Hello, I am Mikan Sakura. I'm sure all of you remembered me, am I correct? I have the SEC, nullification, and facade alice. I am in the Dangerous Ability Class and I am a special star. I'm single and available for you guys out there." and ended it with a wink and blew a kiss. That got every guy, but Ruka and Natsume, going all lovey-dovey with her and she giggled to see the reaction. _"Typical, it's the same thing in America."_ thought Mikan.

"Yes, well, since your seat is taken by Luna, you can sit in front of Natsume." said Narumi. Mikan nodded her head and walked to her desk. Narumi left the classroom. As usual, Sumire tripped Mikan and she fell on her face. This was their usual greeting in the morning, one or the other would trip and both would yell at each other. Her skirt flipped only to reveal shorts underneath and her gun was thrown across the room almost hitting Luna who was about to kiss Natsume until she sensed danger and moved back. Everyone stared at the gun afraid of what was to come. Mikan stood up and dusted her skirt. "Sumire! Why did you trip me?!" yelled Mikan. "What, it's been a while since I last tripped you and you left without telling all of us." said Sumire. "It's not my fault. I was only allowed to tell one person and I told Emustan about it." said Mikan.

Everyone, but Natsume and Luna, knew about the secret code that Mikan always uses. If she said a person's name backwards, it just means that she hates them. "That's right. We're all mad at him. I even quit being president while the others quit too so now there's no Emustan club." scoffed Sumire. Mikan beamed and hugged Sumire being running to her gun checking for any scratches. She sighed in relief only to find everyone's gaze on her. "What?" she asked. "The gun." said Hotaru. "Oh, I told Aniki that I didn't want to bring it, but he insisted." said Mikan before strapping her gun back. She was about to sit in her seat until Persona appeared in the classroom jumping in the window causing the glass to shatter. **Like remember how Ruka jumped into the room when he, Natsume, and Mikan first met?**

"Aniki!!" beamed Mikan and jumped into Persona's arms earning a smile from him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. She appeared to be a human size koala bear. Now, Natsume knew why he didn't see Persona the last 5 years. It was because he was in America with Mikan. "Everyone, meet my Aniki, Persona. And I mean, my real Aniki Persona." said Mikan smiling. Persona was patting her head. "No, I never told you to bring the gun along. I only said that you need it in case of emergencies." said Persona. Mikan nodded her head. Persona saw Natsume and Luna and glared at the two of them. He wouldn't forgive anyone who hurts his sister even if it was himself. He sighed and carried Mikan like that out the room and when they left, the window was repaired.

"_Mikan, what can I do to make you forgive me?"_ thought Natsume. "You have to break up with Luna first and then court Mikan." said Koko. Natsume glared at Koko. "Not unless I get there first!" yelled a boy who jumped into the classroom through the OPEN window. "And you are?" asked Yuu. "Oh, I'm a friend that Mikan made during her stay in America. I am Eric Utada." he said smiling. Two girls jumped into the room also. One looked sweet and innocent while the other looked devious. "I am Risa Kazama." said the innocent girl. "Reiko Kazama." said the devious girl. "The three of us were Mikan's best friends in America, but she doesn't know that we were also transferred back to Gakuen Alice." said Risa. "I remember now!!" yelled Yuu. Everyone looked at him. "I read in a book that the three of them left this academy at a young age because they became a band and left to America!" said Yuu. Risa winked. "Correct! We're the famous band, Midnight Rose." said Risa.

* * *

Oh no, the end of this chapter was for the next chapter!! Oh well, just think of it as a preview. So I hope you enjoyed it so far. Please review.


	2. Midnight Rose

**My True Facade Revealed**

As promised here is chapter 2. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over 3 months! But please enjoy this chapter! :[]

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-xXBlackTenshiXx talking**

Underlined-flashbacks

_**Bold Italics-speaking in english**_

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice whatsoever, but I do own Eric Utada, Reiko Kazama, and Risa Kazama

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Midnight Rose

Recap

**"_Mikan, what can I do to make you forgive me?"_ thought Natsume. "You have to break up with Luna first and then court Mikan." said Koko. Natsume glared at Koko. "Not unless I get there first!" yelled a boy who jumped into the classroom through the OPEN window. "And you are?" asked Yuu. "Oh, I'm a friend that Mikan made during her stay in America. I am Eric Utada." he said smiling. Two girls jumped into the room also. One looked sweet and innocent while the other looked devious. "I am Risa Kazama." said the innocent girl. "Reiko Kazama." said the devious girl. "The three of us were Mikan's best friends in America, but she doesn't know that we were also transferred back to Gakuen Alice." said Risa. "I remember now!!" yelled Yuu. Everyone looked at him. "I read in a book that the three of them left this academy at a young age because they became a band and left to America!" said Yuu. Risa winked. "Correct! We're the famous band, Midnight Rose." said Risa.**

End of Recap

"But then, where's your fourth member, Miu Sakurano?" asked Anna. "Oh, she just left the room." said Eric. "No one left the room besides..." Yuu stopped his sentence half way. "Besides Mikan Sakura." said Risa winked which only recieved a reaction from one guy whilst Mikan gained the whole class. "NO WAY!! YOU'RE SAYING THAT'S THE REASON WHY SHE REFUSED TO SPEAK TO ME DURING HER CONCERTS LAST YEAR?!" yelled Luna getting up. "Well, yes. She doesn't like people like you." said Eric. "What do you mean 'people like me?'" asked Luna. "Sluts. Players. Bitches." said Reiko. "Finally a word from you!" yelled out Risa. "Shuddup. If you wanted me to talk more, tell HIM about it." said Reiko. "I'm not a slut!" said Luna. "Oh yea then why were you thinking that I was hot, yummy, more handsome than your boyfriend there." said Eric smirking. "H-how did you know?!" yelled Luna. "You just said it." said Risa. "Besides, he's taken." said Reiko sitting on the window sill. "By who?" asked Nonoko. "You'll find out in our next concert." said Risa.

Reiko looked outside and down. She looked at Risa and nodded her head. Reiko kicked Eric's shin to get his attention and fell backwards off the sill. She did a back flip and landed on her feet gracefully. She looked up and saw Risa jumping down, well, slipped causing Reiko to sigh while shaking her head. In a matter of seconds, she skillfully caught Risa in her arms and let her onto the ground gently careful as to not hurt her twin as, in Reiko's case, she is very delicate. Eric later jumped down and landed on Reiko's back with his arms looped around her neck and was in the form of a child. "Don't do that again. I told you that it's dangerous." said Reiko grabbing Eric and sat him upon her shoulders. "Ah, gomen, Reiko." said Eric. You see, when he was a child, he accidentally swallowed a candy which allows him to transform into a child, but the day that it ends is tomorrow morning. "Just don't do it again, I don't want to have to take care of two injured people." said Reiko. "Hai." said Eric.

"Hn." said Reiko and walked away with Risa trotting behind. They sooner met up with Mikan who just finished talking to Persona and was leaning on the Sakura tree waiting for Midnight Rose to arrive. "Finally, you arrived." said Mikan coolly. "Mikan? Is something the matter?" asked Risa. Reiko placed a hand on Risa's shoulder and shook her head. Risa sighed and Reiko withdrew her hand. Mikan got off the tree and turned to the three members. She grinned. "Guys, we have a concert to attend to." said Mikan and her her outfit changed from the school uniform to white shorts, white tube top, black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up, black gloves showing her fingers, white knee length boots, hair tied in a high ponytail, and a speaker phone on. Eric got off of Reiko's shoulders and transformed into his 17 year old self and the others changed also. Reiko was in a bloody red tube dress that reached to her knees, red ballet flats, red fishnets on her arms, hair in a messy bun, and her speaker phone. Risa was in the same outfit as Reiko, but she was wearing navy blue. She had a speaker phone. Eric was in a black shirt with 'Midnight Rose' imprinted on the shirt, black cargo shorts, black converse, and his speaker phone.

Mikan grinned widely. "Ready?" she asked the members. "HELL YEA WE ARE!!" yelled Reiko, Risa, and Eric. Mikan puts her hand in the center of the four with Risa's hand up on top, then came Reiko's hand, and last was Eric's hand. "1...2...3!! MIDNIGHT ROSE, HERE WE GO!!" they all yelled and jumped up together and landed back onto the ground at the same time also. When they all landed back on the ground, one by one they ran to their stage which was deep in the Northern Woods. Mikan ran first followed by Risa then Reiko and lastly Eric. The announcer came onto the stage when he saw Midnight Rose arrive. "EVERYONE, ARE YOU READY FOR MIDNIGHT ROSE?!" yelled the announcer into his microphone. The crowd cheered and the announcer left the stage as smoke appeared onto the stage from the floor. As the smoke disappeared, Midnight Rose was onstage with their band instruments. Mikan in the center front as she is the lead vocals. Reiko on the left side of Mikan with her black guitar with the words 'Midnight Rose' on the back of the guitar. Risa was on the opposite side of Mikan and was behind her keyboard with her fingers positioned ready to play and the words 'Midnight Rose' on the side of the keyboard. And in the back behind Mikan was Eric sitting behind his drums with 'Midnight Rose' on his biggest drum. Risa and Reiko are Mikan's backup singers.

"HELLO MINNA, ARE YOU READY FOR US TO ROCK YOUR WORLD?!" yelled Mikan screaming into her speaker phone with all her might. "YES!!" yelled their fans. "WE CAN'T FUCKING HEAR YOU!!" yelled Reiko raising her fist at her fans. "YES!!" yelled the crowd louder. "ALL RIGHT, WE'RE GONNA SING YOU 8 SONGS!! ARE YOU ALL FUCKING HAPPY?!" yelled Risa. "HELL YEA!!" were the following replies of their fans. "ALL RIGHT!! THIS IS OUR NEWEST SONG WHICH WAS JUST CURRENTLY MADE A FEW HOURS AGO!!" yelled Eric. The crowd cheered once more. "ALL RIGHT, MINNA. THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO MY EX BOYFRIEND, NATSUME HYUUGA!!" yelled Mikan in her speaker phone. Everyone was there, including Natsume and Hotaru. Hotaru was in the front while Natsume was up in the tree. He was rather happy that she dedicated the song to him.

(**Bold is Mikan, **_Italics are Risa and Reiko,_ Normal are the three of them.)

**State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine I'll tell mine you're gay  
And by the way...**

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn  
_  
**There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be**

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

**If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...**

I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,  
I really really hate that..

_Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

**Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn...**

Natsume had a frown on his face because he found out that the song was something that was meant to hurt him. Hotaru had a smile on her face and flashed Mikan a peace sign. Mikan smiled. "THAT WAS OUR NEWEST SONG, PICTURE TO BURN!!" yelled Mikan. Mikan ran towards Risa and was behind the keyboard while Risa went to where Mikan was standing. "HELLO MINNA. NOW IT'S MY TURN!! THIS SONG IS FOR MY STUPID BOYFRIEND WHO FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY WHICH WAS A FEW DAYS AGO!!" yelled Risa and the music started.

**(Bold is Risa,** _Italics are Mikan and Reiko, _Normal are the three of them)

**It took too long  
It took too long  
It took to long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday**

**I played along  
I played along  
I played along  
rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?**

_The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know_

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me

**This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me**

**We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back**

_You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
Soon you will know_

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me

**You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon**

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me

**This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me**

_This is the potential make-up song  
please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?_

The song ended as Risa took her place behind her keyboard, and so Mikan walked to Reiko and took her guitar while Reiko went to the front. Now just how is it that Mikan knows how to play all the instruments? Easy, she copied the instrument alice which allowed her to play any instrument well. "ARE YOU ALL FUCKING READY FOR MY SONG?!" yelled Reiko throwing her fists into the air. Reiko's fans went wild and practically jumped onto the stage. "ALL RIGHT, THIS SONG IS FOR ERIC UTADA WHO FOUND ME!!" yelled Reiko and Eric played the drums before sending a wink to Reiko who, in return, sent him a kiss before singing.

(**Bold is Reiko,** _Italics are Mikan and Risa,_ Normal are the three of them)

**I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad  
Where the West was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where've you been?" He said, "Ask anything."**

_Where were you, when everything was falling apart.  
All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang  
And all I needed was a call that never came  
To the corner of 1st and Amistad_

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me.

**But in the end everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna to be  
No way to know how long she will be next to me**

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me.

_The early morning, the city breaks  
And I've been calling for years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never sent me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve taking all I want_

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, Where were you? Where were you?

**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me.**  
_  
Why'd you have to wait, to find me, to find me?_

Reiko finished singing and did a back flip and landed next to Eric. She leaned down and gave Eric a simple and innocent peck before taking her guitar from Mikan and allowing her to take back her stage. "WELL I GUESS NOW MY NEW CLASSMATES FINALLY KNOWS WHO'S KEEPING ERIC!!" yelled Mikan. "AND NOW ARE YOU FUCKING READY FOR OUR SOLO SONG?!" yelled Reiko throwing a fist at the fans. They cheered. "ALL FUCKING RIGHT!! FIRST UP IS MIKAN!!" yelled Risa. And the music starts.

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"**  
**  
You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

"MINNA, THIS SONG WAS FOR MY FRIENDS!! I'M SO SORRY FOR WHAT I'VE DONE AND THAT I LEFT YOU ALL THOSE YEARS AGO!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!" yelled Mikan almost singing out the lyrics from the song as the words 'please forgive me' came from her song. "WE FORGIVE YOU, MIKAN!!" yelled her friends. She gave out a huge smile and left the stage only to take the keyboard while Risa went to the front of the stage and Reiko stood next to Risa. Reiko leaned her head onto Risa's head while she, too, leaned her head onto Reiko's head. Their arms around each other's waists and screamed into their speaker phones. "MINNA, WE'RE GONNA SING YOU 3 SONGS!! FIRST ONE IS FOR RISA/ME, THEN REIKO/ME, AND THEN A DUET FROM THE BOTH OF US!!" yelled Risa and Reiko out to the crowd. Reiko and Risa let go of one another and Mikan started playing the keyboard. Eric was playing on his drums softly while Reiko was strumming on her guitar.

(Normal is Risa, Paranthesis is Reiko)

Nan Nan Nan neo eobseumyeon  
Nan Nan Nan neo animyeon  
Nan Nan Nan sal su eobtjanha  
OOH)  
Let's Go!

(OOH~)

Ajikdo seollaeyeo  
Neoman bomyeoneun tteollyeo  
Moreuncheok hago nan sipeodo  
Nune boineun ganjeolham  
Sumi beokchaseo seulpeowa  
Byeongi gipeojyeo apawa  
Neomu johaseo geurae  
Nae mami kkok neol wonhae

Namanui Honey Honey Honey  
Doraseoya hani hani hani  
Eonjena nan neo hanamaneul  
Wonhago inneunde  
OH BABY Honey Honey Honey  
Naui mame Honey Honey Honey  
Ganjeolhage neo hanamaneul  
Barago itjanha

Hey Baby My Little Honey  
Came From Heaven  
Right Here To Save Me?  
One Touch Thats All It Takes  
Complete With You  
No Regrets  
I Need You By My Side  
I Love You Long  
Through Day And Night  
You Said I Know You're Mine  
No More Words Just Say Good Night

Neomu johaseo geuraesseo  
Babo gachi na byeonhaesseo  
Neoman barabwa geurae  
Nae mami kkok neol wonhae

Namanui Honey Honey Honey  
Doraseoya hani hani hani  
Eonjena nan neo hanamaneul  
Wonhago inneunde  
OH BABY Honey Honey Honey  
Naui mame Honey Honey Honey  
Ganjeolhage neo hanamaneul  
Barago itjanha

(Nan Nan Nan neo eobseumyeon  
Nan Nan Nan neo animyeon  
Nan Nan Nan sal su eobtjanha  
OH~~)

Let's Go!  
Oh (OH~)  
Say Ho Ho (HO HO!)  
Say AH-A (AH-A) AH-A (AH-A)  
Oh? (OH?)  
Say Ho Ho (HO HO!)  
AH-A (AH-A)  
YEAHHH

Namanui Honey Honey Honey  
Doraseoya hani hani hani  
Eonjena nan neo hanamaneul  
Wonhago inneunde  
OH BABY Honey Honey Honey  
Naui mame Honey Honey Honey  
Ganjeolhage neo hanamaneul  
Barago itjanha

Namanui Honey Honey Honey  
Naui mame Honey Honey Honey  
Ganjeolhage neo hanamaneul  
Barago itjanha

(Nan nan nan neo eobseumyeon  
Nan nan nan)

"ARE ALL OF YOU FUCKING HAPPY WITH THAT?!" yelled Reiko. "HELL YEA!!" yelled the crowd. "WELL YOU SHOULD BE BECAUSE REIKO'S NEXT!!" yelled Risa. And with that Reiko handed Risa her guitar carefully. Mikan started out playing the keyboard again while Risa playing afterwards. After the first verse, Eric later joined in.

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow  
Oh, but God I wanna let it go

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show  
Never wanted it to be so cold  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me

I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow

Don't wanna let it lay me down this time  
Drown my will to fly  
Here in the darkness I know myself  
Can't break free until I let it go, let me go

Darling, I forgive you after all  
Anything is better than to be alone  
And in the end I guess I had to fall  
Always find my place among the ashes

I can't hold on to me  
Wonder what's wrong with me?

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside  
Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without  
Lithium, stay in love with mmm  
I'm gonna let it go

The song ended and while Risa returned the guitar back to Reiko, she whispered something back in her ears. "MINNA, I HOPED YOU ENJOYED MY SONG!!" yelled Reiko smiling widely and gave a wink to her fan boys before blowing them a kiss. Obviously, Eric was angered because Reiko promised him she wouldn't smile to anybody, but him and now he's pouting and stomping his foot like a child who doesn't get what he wants, but he ends up stepping on the pedal which made him play the drums and Risa was right. This was what she whispered to Reiko. "Hey, Reiko, smile, wink, and blow a kiss to your fans and I bet you that Eric will fume and stamp his feet." "ALL RIGHT, IT'S TIME FOR OUR DUET!! ARE YOU ALL FUCKING READY?!" yelled Reiko and Risa together at the same time. Their fans cheered. Mikan quickly changed the chorus for the keyboard and started playing. After a few seconds, Eric followed behind and Mikan raised the sound higher and when she did Reiko played her guitar.

(Normal is Reiko and Risa, Paranthesis is Mikan)

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala

I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

Reiko and Risa raised their voices louder and jumped hard before continuing. This only pumped them up even more and made the music play louder and make their fans scream louder also.

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Reiko and Risa took a break from singing while Eric and Mikan lowered the playing while Reiko raised her guitar in the air and played the instrumental part of the song.

Untouched  
And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)

Reiko and Risa took a deep breath and sang into the mircrophone that the announcer threw to them which Risa caught. One hand on the microphone, Risa was playing Reiko's guitar as Reiko was doing the same so in other words they were sharing the microphone and guitar.

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

(Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala)

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched

Reiko and Risa finished singing and went back to their places while Mikan went to Eric and sat behind the drums whispering something to Eric's ear before he went to the front of the stage. "Eric, at the end do the same thing that Reiko did. I know that she'll get jealous." said Mikan. Eric flashed a small smile towards her way. "ALL RIGHT, MINNA, THIS IS OUR LAST SONG!!" yelled Eric and the band started playing.

(Normal is Eric, Italics is Reiko, and Paranthesis is Mikan)

There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you

You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me

It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_

There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do

You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not

You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Is gonna bring me down_

Will never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_

Bring me down  
{shut up, shut up, shut up}  
Won't bring me down  
{shut up, shut up, shut up}  
Bring me down  
{shut up, shut up, shut up}  
Won't bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

The song ended and Eric did the same thing that Reiko did. He winked at his fan girls and walked to his drums. Reiko was fuming and looked as if she would throw her guitar at Eric and kill him, but her conscious told her not to as this was her favorite guitar. Mikan went back to the front of the stage. "MINNA!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY OUR CONCERT!! LET'S ALL GIVE A THANKS TO OUR KEYBOARDER, RISA KAZAMA!" yelled Mikan as Risa played her solo on the keyboard. "AND OUR GUITARIST, REIKO KAZAMA!" yelled Mikan while Reiko played her own solo. "AND OUR LAST MEMBER, ERIC UTADA!" yelled Mikan and Eric played his solo also. "EHH?! MIKAN, YOU FORGOT SOMEONE!" yelled Risa. "Who?" asked Mikan confused. "YOURSELF!" yelled Eric. "AND OUR LEAD VOCALS, MIU SAKURANO AKA MIKAN SAKURA!! JUST HOW CAN SHE FORGET HERSELF LIKE THAT?!" yelled Risa. And with that the concert ended. Oh, and you can see Eric on his knees begging for forgiveness from Reiko who wouldn't give it to him and kept walking away only to find him in front of her.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Yea, this is a hell lot of songs. At first I only wanted a mini concert, and then it ended up being a BIG concert, first it was Risa being Eric's boyfriend but I changed it when Reiko sang her dedication song so I switched to Reiko, and yea. The songs I used were Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift, The Potential Break Up Song by Aly & AJ, You Found Me by The Frays, Missing by Evanescence, Honey by Kara, Lithium also by Evanescence, Untouched by The Veronicas, and Shut Up by Simple Plan. The songs are in order so it's easier to find/read/listen to or whatever. Please review.


	3. PINK Paint, The Hole, & CATS

**My True Facade Revealed**

So busy with summer homework! My first year in high school, taking honors, AND school starts in 3 weeks! I haven't even started it! Poor excuse! Anyways enjoy!

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-xXBlackTenshiXx talking**

Underlined-flashbacks

_**Bold Italics-speaking in english**_

Expect OOCness, especially in Natsume's POV

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice whatsoever, but I do own Eric Utada, Reiko Kazama, and Risa Kazama

* * *

**Chapter 3: **PINK Paint, the hole, & CATS**  
**

Recap

**The song ended and Eric did the same thing that Reiko did. He winked at his fan girls and walked to his drums. Reiko was fuming and looked as if she would throw her guitar at Eric and kill him, but her conscious told her not to as this was her favorite guitar. Mikan went back to the front of the stage. "MINNA!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY OUR CONCERT!! LET'S ALL GIVE A THANKS TO OUR KEYBOARDER, RISA KAZAMA!" yelled Mikan as Risa played her solo on the keyboard. "AND OUR GUITARIST, REIKO KAZAMA!" yelled Mikan while Reiko played her own solo. "AND OUR LAST MEMBER, ERIC UTADA!" yelled Mikan and Eric played his solo also. "EHH?! MIKAN, YOU FORGOT SOMEONE!" yelled Risa. "Who?" asked Mikan confused. "YOURSELF!" yelled Eric. "AND OUR LEAD VOCALS, MIU SAKURANO AKA MIKAN SAKURA!! JUST HOW CAN SHE FORGET HERSELF LIKE THAT?!" yelled Risa. And with that the concert ended. Oh, and you can see Eric on his knees begging for forgiveness from Reiko who wouldn't give it to him and kept walking away only to find him in front of her.**

End of Recap

It's been a week since the concert Midnight Rose had in the Northern Woods. Everything, and everyone, changed during that one week. Reiko ignored Eric throughout the whole week whilst he tried to get her to forgive him. Everyday when she woke up she'd find bunches of rose petals on her floor which reached to her knees and a bouquet of flowers outside her room with a note by Eric. She'd open her closet and boxes of chocolates, more rose petals, and notes fell out! Sure she was annoyed by this every morning, but seeing the boxes of chocolates and being the chocoholic she is, she gobbled them up. She enters her bathroom to see everything was VERY shiny and clean. Her tub was filled with water and rose petals. The room now smells of lavender which was her favorite. But, as usual, she ignored all of these and continued her days. The main question is...Just how DID he enter her room and had this all done by the time she was awake and still managed to look like he wasn't sleep deprived?

Eric spent nights and nights thinking of what to write in his notes to Reiko. Every night after he finds the right notes, his room was a mess! Crumpled papers were everywhere! On his bed, around the desk, in his kitchen, hell, even some were threatening to go out the balcony! He found his perfect note, but he just wouldn't want to use it yet, not until the night Reiko forgives him. He's desperate to have her back in his life. If she doesn't come back, he won't be able to live without her! Risa spends time by herself in the Southern Woods which was forbidden, but she somehow found it. She would go in there and watch the clouds fly by. Sometimes she would play with the squirrels, bunnies, deer, and other mammals that would walk by her. Such a splendid place to spend some time with yourself and some animals that became your friend the moment you play with them.

Mikan spent most of her time with Persona. They normally went to Central Town to buy some of the occasional things, mainly Howalons, in Mikan's case. The other times when Persona was busy giving someone missions, namely Natsume, Mikan would spend her time with Hotaru and Ruka claiming that she wanted to make up those days she was gone. But during her time with Persona, Hotaru, and Ruka, they all noticed that Mikan was changing. Instead of eating like a pig, she began taking small bites of small meals, she had black, pink, and green highlights in her hair, she wears spiked chokers, her eyes became a duller color, she talked less and less, and her smiles and laughter had begun to disappear. Hotaru started to worry and decided that she would give it one more day before she would take to Mikan about her attitude.

Hotaru and Ruka started to show their affections for each other in public now that Mikan was back. Ruka allows Hotaru to blackmail him, but still yells about it when he sees a picture of him playing with his animal friends and decided one day he would pay her back. Hotaru spends her time with Mikan and Ruka. She rarely carries her baka gun and camera now, but when she sees a scene to take pictures of, boy, she didn't have time to call one of her robots to get the camera because Ruka had taken her away from the scene!

Natsume and Luna had broken up and now Luna's planning her revenge against Mikan for taking Natsume away from her when really it was vice verse. Luna tried tripping Mikan, but she ends up getting tripped because Mikan slipped a banana peel under Luna's foot before she put it out. Luna was left on the ground with a trash can rolling by her and garbage everywhere on her and started yelling at Mikan while all she did was walk away and smirk in triumph waving at Luna without turning her head. Luna came to class extremely late, but a bit earlier than Mikan. She put a can of pink paint on top of the door and waited for the victim to arrive. Unfortunately for her and fortunately for the victim, Mikan entered the classroom through the window with a smirk and stuck her tongue at Luna. "You're gonna regret putting that can of paint there, Luna." Mikan said. Suddenly the door opened, and within a blink of an eye, Natsume was under the doorway with PINK paint all over himself. Half his face was filled with paint. He opened his eyes and he glared at Luna harder than ever and it was the fact that he wasn't able to 'bump' into Mikan and he just got dumped in PINK paint by Luna. Mikan took out her hanker chief and walked to Natsume. She started to wipe the paint from his face and roses and bubbles appeared as their background. A chibi Luna was seen trying to pop the bubbles and throwing the roses away, but they kept coming back and soon drowned her. The class sees the scene and are happy that Mikan and Natsume can still do a scene like this. She finished wiping his face and pouted when she looked at his hair. She snapped her fingers and the paint that was on the hanker chief was gone and was replaced with water. She started wiping the paint off his raven hair. She got most of it off and stared at her hanker chief and the paint was gone. Luna stopped her gaze by snatching the hanker chief out of her hands.

A dark aura covered Mikan. "Hand over the hanker chief, Luna." said Mikan smiling but there was a killing intent around her. Everyone was wondering what was so important about it, but Natsume knew. It has the symbol of a Kuro Neko and next to it was NH. It was the hanker chief he gave her when he found Mikan crying underneath their Sakura tree. He smiled inwardly. _"She still kept it. Even after all these years and even though she saw me with Koizumi."_ thought Natsume. He glared at Luna and burnt her hands causing her to let go of the hanker chief and Natsume caught it before it touched the ground. "Oi. Mikan, I didn't think you'd still keep this." said Natsume holding the hanker chief and pointed at the Kuro Neko and his initials. Mikan stared at it before turning the other way blushing. She finally remembered where she kept the hanker chief. She kept it with her crying into it day and night when she couldn't see him. She looked at Natsume, most of the blush gone, but still a tint was left behind. She nodded her head. Then she gasped, took the hanker chief from him, and opened the door. "Tell Jinno that Sakura-SAMA is taking Hyuuga-DONO to her office to clean him up Hotaru!" and in the blink of an eye they disappeared and ran somewhere. Jinno appeared 3 minutes after that and saw a puddle of pink paint on the floor. "Who made this mess?" asked Jinno. "Sakura did!" said Luna. "It's Sakura-SAMA to you." said Jinno. "She wanted me to tell you she said that she took Hyuuga to her office to clean him up since Koizumi here dumped that paint on him." said Hotaru pointing at Luna then proceeded to point at the paint.

Jinno took out his wand and pointed it at Luna and used his alice. "How dare you dump paint on Hyuuga-dono?! Sakura-sama is very mad!" yelled Jinno. "Actually she seemed pretty passionate about it." said Mochu. Jinno glared at him. "Ahem. Yes, Sakura-sama and Hyuuga-dono will be excused then." said Jinno and proceeded to start the class and nobody paid attention to Luna besides spitting spit balls and throwing paper balls at her which Jinno seem really happy about.

**Back to Mikan and Natsume...**

Mikan led Natsume to the Headmaster's office. He stopped abruptly causing Mikan to almost slip since she was dragging him. She looked at him with curiosity and still had her same look of wonder. _"She's too cute. I can't help, but fall into those gorgeous hazel eyes."_ his thoughts were later interrupted by Mikan. "Natsume? What's wrong? Why did you stop?" she asked tugging on his hand with those puppy eyes of hers. "Hn. We're outside the Headmaster's office." he stated. She gave him a wide smile ear to ear, her famous smile from long ago. "Silly, haven't you heard that there's a HeadMISTRESS now?" she asked him. He raised a brow at her with curiosity and amusement. "So you're that HeadMISTRESS that everyone's been talking about." he stated plotting something. Mikan sensed something, but still kept her guard lowered. "Yes, I am." she said. He smirked inwardly. _"You just fell into my trap."_ he thought. "I never expected someone like you to be the HeadMISTRESS." he sneered. "Why, thank y-NA-TSU-ME!!" and Mount Mikan erupted from its long slumber. She threw punches and kicks at him whilst he dodged them all successfully. This went on and on for a couple minutes when Natsume got tired of it and caught one of her hands and pulled her to him. He hugged her tightly hands glued to her waist and she, her hands in fists upon his chest, flustered.

It took her a while before she realized the position she was in. Her eyes widened before shutting tightly and tried her hardest to push away from him, but no matter her efforts, he would always be stronger than her. He situated his head in between her neck and shoulder and inhaled the scent her brunette hair held. She flushed even more and tried harder to push him away until he spoke those words. The words that she wished to hear just once more. "Stay. Just let me stay like this for a while." and tightened his grip on her. She stopped pushing him away and wrapped her arms around his neck ever so slowly as if hoping this was the right choice. Her eyes softened and tears threaten to fall freely down her cheeks, but chose to remain in her eyes.

**Natsume's POV**

Mikan dragged to me her so-called 'office' and I realized we were outside the Headmaster's office and stopped causing her to almost slip. She looked at me with those eyes that I missed these years. I couldn't look away from those eyes. _"She's too cute. I can't help, but fall into those gorgeous hazel eyes."_ I thought. "Natsume? What's wrong? Why did you stop?" I heard her talk to me. It's been a while since I've heard her say my name. "Hn. We're outside the Headmaster's office." I told her. She smiled widely, ear to ear. "Silly, haven't you heard that there's a HeadMISTRESS now?" Hm...this is getting interesting. I raised a brow looking at her. "So you're that HeadMISTRESS that everyone's been talking about." She's going to fall for it. "Yes, I am." Perfect. I smirked inwardly. She's never going to know what's going to hit her. "I never expected that someone like you to be the HeadMISTRESS." She's gonna thank me and react again. "Why, thank y-NA-TSU-ME!!" Ahhh, those were the days. She started throwing punches and kicks at me while I dodged them all. It started to get boring so I caught her hand and pulled her close to me. I hugged her tightly.

Her reaction was slow as usual and started to push away, but I wouldn't let her. I wanted to inhale her strawberry scent hair once more and so I did. "Stay. Just let me stay like this for a while." and she stopped pushing me and I loosened my grip on her just a bit. Slowly, I felt her wrap her arms around me. I knew her answer and I knew she was crying. Finally, I felt her tears and she began to cry on my shirt hesitantly as if she thought I was going to yell at her for ruining my shirt, but I won't. I let her cry and cry until she calm down and was ready to talk. "N-Natsume?" her voice was coarse and cracked from the crying, but she still sounded so beautiful. "Can you let me go now? We need to get you clean up or the paint's gona stay on you." said Mikan. I shook my head vigorously. "Natsume, please?" I could tell she was using her puppy eyes on me. I sighed and let go of her and saw her puffy and red eyes. I reached to hold her face, but she started to wipe the remaining tears away herself and smiled brilliantly. "Come on, Hyuuga. Let's go get you cleaned up." she said kicking the door open and entered. She goes back to calling me by my surname...and who knew when she learned to kick the door open? She's changed a lot, but she's still the same Mikan I loved.

**Normal POV**

Mikan went to a door that was on the right side of the door...well coming in through the door. She opened it and uniforms were there. She went through each and everyone of them until she reached to the second to last one and took it out and tossed it to Natsume. "Here change into those after you finish cleaning up." said Mikan pointing to the door next to the closet and took her seat on the HeadMISTRESS's chair and looked out the ceiling window with her legs on the table and arms crossed. Natsume raised a brow before heading into the room to get cleaned.

About half an hour later, Natsume came out with his hair wet and in his new uniform. He saw that Mikan wasn't on the chair and, in fact, that she was nowhere to be found...that was until she fell from the ceiling and onto him, both landing on the floor. "Hehe, I bet you're wondering where I came from, huh?" she asked smiling. True he was surprised on where she came from and looked up. There was a window there and it was open. He started to smirk. _"Hm, so she fell from there."_ he thought and looked at her only to see that her face was less than an inch from his own. "Mikan." a deep voice called out to her interrupting her trance with Natsume. "Hai." said Mikan turned around, still sitting in between Natsume's legs. "Ah, Aniki....hehehe....what brings you here?" asked Mikan. "First of all, if you mind, get off of Hyuuga...dono." said Persona through his gritted teeth. "Eh? Why? It feels comfortable sitting here with him." she said. Hearing this made Natsume and Persona shocked. Persona thought Mikan would never forgive him and Natsume thought the same. She sighed. "Fine." She offered Natsume a hand and he accepted it and was about to take it away until she dragged him away to her chair and sat him there before sitting on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and left her head on his chest smiling away.

"Anyways, Aniki, what do you need?" asked Mikan still leaning on Natsume. "I wanted to tell you about the paint incident in your class regarding Koizumi Luna." said Persona. "Oh, her? Do what you want with her. Throw her down a hole to feed her to rats or something. I don't care. What do you think, Hyuuga?" she asked looking up at him. "Whatever you want. It's your decision." said Natsume controlling the urge to hug her back. "Okay, then, is there a deep hole anyway near here Aniki?" asked Mikan taking her arms off of Natsume and took his hands and wrapped them around her. She had a frustrated expression, but that came away as soon as it came because Natsume finally wrapped his arms around her and she put her arms back around him. Persona nodded his head. Mikan grinned evilly which didn't go unnoticed by Natsume and Persona. "First tie her arms and legs together and put duct tape on her face. Throw her into a pile of catnip and hang her on a rope above the hole. Make sure that there are many and I mean MANY cats in there. Tell me when she is ready to go I want to be there and witness it along with some other friends." Persona nodded. "She will be ready by tonight then." "Okay, oh, and when you leave, lock the door and windows for me." said Mikan smiling and went back to cuddling Natsume. Persona sighed and proceeded to do what she asked before leaving.

Natsume placed his legs on the table with Mikan sitting across him. Mikan suddenly became serious and took her speakers from the drawer and turned it on.

[**Bold**-students][_Italics-_Mikan/Natsume]

_"Hello, this is your Headmistress speaking here." _**"EHH?!"**_ "Yes, I assume that you are all yelling now, but yes, this is your Headmistress." "Tch, stop saying you're the Headmistress, Polka." "Eh?! Shut up, Natsume!" _**"There you go! Now we know that it's Mikan and Natsume!"** _"Anyways, if any of you are near Koizumi Luna, please bring her up to my office along with someone strong enough to break down the door. We're sorta busy right now." "Baka, you asked Persona to lock the door." "Shut up!" _**"There she is!! Get her!!"** Luna was being chased around and someone caught her and brought her to the room. Someone broke the door down and held Luna there until Persona arrived. _"Eh...Oh, Imai Hotaru and Nogi Ruka, please come here! Goodbye!"_ and the speaker went off.

It was a while until Hotaru, Ruka, and Persona arrived disturbing Mikan and Natsume. "Ok, well, Hotaru do you have your camera and video recorder?" asked Mikan getting off of Natsume, reluctantly, causing him to whine. Everyone looked at him only to see that he was calm, but when they turned he whined again. Mikan sighed and sat back down on him. He held her tightly and rested his head in her hair. "Anyways, we are here to see Koizumi-points at Luna-get eaten by cats." said Mikan and Hotaru flashed out her camera and gave her video recorder to Ruka whom sweat dropped. "Alrighty then, Persona, have her ready in...-looks at clock-...10 minutes." Mikan said and Persona nodded his head once again before saying "Hai, Mikan." and walked away taking Luna with him.

"Now then, let's get ready." said Mikan getting up again, but failed because Natsume's grip was still on her. "Huh?" said Mikan trying to get up and she gave up and brought her lips to Natsume's ear fully aware that Hotaru were taking pictures. She blew into it and whispered to him ever so seductively. "Ne, Natsume. Let me go." Mikan said. He was silent, but after a while lifted his head from her hair and groaned seeing as she just woke him up from his slumber. He lets go of her so she can get up and to stretch. Mikan took his hand and pulled him towards her and hugged his arm. "Come on, minna, let's go change and meet me at my room." said Mikan before teleporting Hotaru and Ruka to their room. She turned towards Natsume with a serious expression on her face, her hands on her hips. "Now, Na-Hyuuga, what's with those whines that I've been hearing from you?" asked Mikan. "I'm tired." he managed to say before sitting on the couch and held to Mikan's waist with his head on her stomach. "Oh no, you're not. We're going to see Luna no matter what. Tell you what, if you come along, I'll let you sleep with me." said Mikan and black cats ears perked up on Natsume's head. "Let's go, Mikan." he said pulling her. "Fine." said Mikan pouting before teleporting the two of them to their rooms.

Everyone changed and met at Mikan's room, only, Natsume entered through her balcony when she got out of her shower with only a towel around her body. Natsume wolf whistled and smirked, arms crossed. "Damn, Mikan. Is it just me or did you change?" he asked. "NATSUME NO HENTAI!!" she yelled throwing whatever she can grab onto at him whilst he caught them all and put them in a pile. At last Mikan threw the last item which was a photo frame. "Mikan...why did you throw this at me?" asked Natsume looking at it. "H-huh?" she asked completely unaware of what she threw and walked towards Natsume sitting on his lap. "Oh, I remember this." said Mikan getting up only to hear a whine again. She looked at Natsume only to see him pouting. She sighed and snapped her fingers causing everything to go back to where it used to. She went to her closet and chose her clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

There was a knock on the door and Mikan grabbed Natsume's hand to the door. "Come on handsome, let's go." said Mikan. She opened the door, lets go of Natsume, and teleported them to the hole where Luna was hanging from. "Well well what do we have here?" asked Mikan walking towards Luna with Hotaru taking pictures and Ruka filming the whole thing. "MMPH MM HMP." muttered Luna through the duct tape. "I'm sorry deary, but could you please repeat that?" Mikan asked innocently. "HMPH MMM HMP HM." she said once more. "I'm sorry I can't hear you. Let me get this tape off your face for you." said Mikan reaching for the tape while Luna tried moving away. Mikan caught one corner and for just a moment Luna saw an evil glint hidden in them. Quickly, Mikan tore the tape off of Luna's face causing an ear-splitting scream to arise from her mouth. Luckily, Mikan gave everyone earmuffs to keep their ears from bleeding. There was now a red spot clearing shown on Luna's face.

"Now then, we're all settled. Catnip checked and Hyuuga, would you like to do the honors of cutting the rope?" asked Mikan handing the knife to Natsume. Natsume stepped forward, taking the knife, and started to cut the rope, well, that was until Luna kept leaning on him. He got scared because he didn't want Mikan to think that he loves Luna now so he dropped the knife down to the cats and ran behind Mikan, on his knees, and hugged her waist, his head rubbing against her back like a cat, with his black cat ears. Mikan looked down at the cats. "Well, Persona, you've brought smart cats this time around." said Mikan and Hotaru and Ruka took a look. All cats were standing on their hind legs and the one holding the knife up asking to drop Luna seemed to be the leader. "Neko-tachi, are you ready?" asked Mikan.

"NYA!" were the shouts of the cats. Strangely enough, there was also a meow from Natsume. Everyone looked at him and saw that a REAL kuro neko took his place. He was meowing and purring, rubbing himself against her leg. "Awww, so cute!" yelled Mikan picking him up and carried him between her arms leaving him sleeping. Hotaru's eyes glinted evilly. "Finally, it worked. Nonoko has finally gotten the right potion to turn him into a REAL kuro neko! AHAHAHA!!! This is perfect." said Hotaru. "You did this, Hotaru?" asked Mikan eyes wide open. "Oops." said Hotaru. "You're so kind, Hotaru!! Now I can hug Natsume whenever I want to!" yelled Mikan swinging Natsume around causing him to meow back at her. "AHH!" squealed Mikan hugging Natsume. "Minna! Meet your new leader!" yelled Mikan showing Natsume to the cats and the female cats had hearts in their eyes and Natsume glared at them. "But he's mine! BLEH!" yelled Mikan to the female cats causing them to whine and Natsume to purr against her. "Mikan, just to let you know, Hyuuga becomes a cat from 9 pm to 5 am." said Hotaru. "Ok!" yelled Mikan cutting the rope Luna was hanging on. "Goodbye, Luna!" yelled Mikan and walked away with the others. "You'll pay for this one day, Sakura Mikan!!" yelled Luna before a scream came along.

Everyone went to their own rooms except Natsume, he followed Mikan to her room. "Let's go to sleep Natsume." said Mikan climbing into the bed wearing a pink night gown and her hair in low pigtails. He jumped onto the bed and laid next to her. "Oyasumi, Natsume." she said and all she received was a meow from Natsume before falling asleep. "Aishiteru." she managed to breath out. Natsume's eyes widened before smiling softly and licked her cheek. When it reached to the end of Natsume being a cat for the night, a bright light appeared and covered Natsume a couple seconds before dimming and Natsume appeared. He muttered out something about the sleeping person next to him and hugged her tightly.

* * *

Nothing much to say now, but the fact that I sorta changed the plot around, but it will return in later chapters. Enjoy and sorry for the change of plots. [:


	4. Betrayal

**My True Facade Revealed**

If you have read Destiny and Facades of Mine, then you would understand that I am back from my writer's block. If you haven't read them, then you have just been informed that I will continue to update. I apologize for the long break I took, but I am back with many inspirations. The plot might have changed either significantly, or insignificantly, but you have been warned. I understand that recently updated chapters in the manga would collide with the story line, but this plot was created around the arc when Luna is introduced into the series and I intend to keep Luna as an "evil villain." Enjoy the first chapter that's been updated in ages!

_Italics - thoughts_

**Bold - authoress speaking**

Underlined - flashbacks

**_Bold Italics - speaking in English_**

Expect OOCness at all times..you have been warned

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice in any way possible, but I do own Eric Utada, Reiko Kazama, and Risa Kazama.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Betrayal

Recap

**Everyone went to their own rooms except Natsume, he followed Mikan to her room. "Let's go to sleep Natsume." said Mikan climbing into the bed wearing a pink night gown and her hair in low pigtails. He jumped onto the bed and laid next to her. "Oyasumi, Natsume." she said and all she received was a meow from Natsume before falling asleep. "Aishiteru." she managed to breath out. Natsume's eyes widened before smiling softly and licked her cheek. When it reached to the end of Natsume being a cat for the night, a bright light appeared and covered Natsume a couple seconds before dimming and Natsume appeared. He muttered out something about the sleeping person next to him and hugged her tightly.**

End recap

A certain brunette was sitting in her seat with her arms and head on the table. It was clear to see that she's sulking. Whereas our Kuro Neko was sitting behind her with a manga on his face and ignoring the complaints that his girlfriend - as Luna calls herself - gave out to him.

"Natsume-kun..are you still upset that I dumped paint on you? Can you forgive me if I kissed you? Or perhaps you want something more-"

"Koizumi, would you please be quiet? You're making my ears bleed," Mikan said nonchalantly with the purpose to interfere with Luna.

"Jeez, what crawled up your ass?" Luna asked as she settled herself in her seat. A vein popped on Mikan's head as a memory rushed into her head.

Flashback

The birds were chirping loudly to signal a new day as the sun rose from above the horizon. A certain brunette shuffled around in her bed as she hugged her "pillow."

_"I don't have a huggable pillow..."_ she thought as she immediately shot her eyes opened. She was greeted by a very annoyed Natsume in her arms.

"Oi, let go of me," Natsume referred to his head in irritation as Mikan's eyes grew wider by the second. She opened her mouth ready to scream when Natsume shot his hand out and covered her mouth.

"Shut up. You're too noisy in the morning," he said as she shot him a "Whose fault do you think this is?" look. Natsume simply rolled his eyes and took her arms off of him. He sat on the edge of her bed and looked back at her. 

"What's for breakfast?" Natsume asked her nonchalantly as Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Check the kitchen," she responded as she got off her bed and walked to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Natsume walked to the kitchen in hopes of finding food. Moments later, he heard the water running and concluded that Mikan was taking a shower. When Natsume was about to finish the toast he found, Mikan had entered her room with her uniform on. Mikan raised an eyebrow in question as if asking why he was still in her room while he continued chewing the toast. He walked towards her door and stepped out of her room halfway.

"By the way, you were a wonderful lover last night," Natsume said as he closed her door before she killed him. One of her chairs laid broken next to the door.

"HYUUGA!" Mikan yelled as Natsume walked down the halls with a smirk evident on his face.

End of Flashbacks

"The main question is..how did that thing" Mikan pointed at Natsume "end up sleeping in my bed last night?" she asked no one in particular. Luna's ears perked up when she heard Mikan's question and accusingly pointed a finger at Mikan.

"You! You dare demand my boyfriend-" "ex boyfriend" "fine, you dare demand my Natsume-" "I'm not yours to possess" "..you dare demand Natsume-kun to sleep with you in your room?" Luna yelled as she continued to be interrupted by Natsume. Mikan had her finger in her ear with a bored expression on her face. Once she took her finger out of her ear, she shifted in her seat towards Luna and Natsume. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Mikan!" yelled a girly voice. Mikan was suddenly tackled as she pummeled to the floor.

"R-Risa?" asked Mikan in confusion as she tried to sit up. It seemed like an impossible thought when Risa refused to let her sit, so Mikan settled for leaning on her elbows. Mikan looked at Risa and saw a tear-stained face. Mikan's eyes immediately narrowed and a dark aura streamed from her body. Everyone, excluding Hotaru and Natsume, felt uncomfortable and proceeded to back away from Mikan and Risa.

"Who made you cry?" Mikan asked protectively with venom in her voice.

"T-t-t-th" Risa started speaking.

"Th?" Mikan asked, with a raised eyebrow, urging Risa to continue.

"THERE'S A BIG YELLOW BIRD IN THE SOUTHERNS WOODS!" Risa yelled and continued to wail.

"Piyo?" Mikan and Ruka asked in unison. They both looked outside the window and true enough, Piyo's head poked out from the treetops, as it randomly walked about. Ruka immediately got up from his seat and walked out the classroom.

"PIYO~" Ruka yelled as he ran to Piyo leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"Hm. That boy can run," a voice coming from the window said. Climbing into the classroom through the opened window was Reiko. Once Reiko was standing inside the classroom, she ran her fingers through her hair as she let out a sigh. She walked over Mikan and Risa and sat down in her seat that was in front of Luna. Risa sat on her right while Mikan sat on the opposite side.

"Fan boys?" Risa asked her sister. She received a curt nod from her sister.

"You're not the only one with fans," Mikan said as she pointed out the window that Reiko came in through. Both Reiko and Risa looked outside the window and saw Eric running away from his fan girls. Eric felt someone looking at him, so he turned and saw the Kazama twins. He stopped running momentarily and waved at them, well, mainly Reiko. Reiko quickly turned from the window view and looked at the board in front of the room. Eric sulked before running once more.

"Aren't you worried about him?" Risa asked her sister.

"No," Reiko replied back curtly as her eyes shifted towards Eric. Unfortunately for Reiko, who was temporarily oblivious, this action didn't go unnoticed by Mikan and Risa. The two girls looked at each other before smiling evilly at each other. Reiko, who saw this, glared at the two of them while they laughed nervously.

"Oh, look at the time! I need to go on a mission!" said Mikan as she jumped out the window and ran towards the Northern Woods.

"And I'm gona help Eric!" said Risa, running out the classroom to look for Eric.

Reiko had her arm propped on the table while leaning her cheek onto her palm. She let out a long sigh and lightly shook her head.

"Class is about to start soon," she mumbled as Narumi waltzed into the classroom.

"Good morning, my beauties!" screamed Narumi as he waved to his students. He scanned across the class, noting who was in his classroom.

"Where's Mikan, Risa, and Eric?" he asked, looking at Reiko. She caught his eye and simply turned her head to look out the window with a grunt. Narumi sweat dropped and decided to let the matter go.

"Self-study!" Narumi yelled out as he gave a big kiss to his students before gliding out the door. The class shuddered as soon as Narumi left the room. One by one, the students left the class leaving Reiko and Natsume in the class alone.

"Aren't you going to leave, Kuro Neko?" Reiko asked, continuing to look outside the window.

"Hn. I could say the same to you," Natsume said, reading his manga.

".." Reiko didn't reply back and simply looked out the window. At the corner of his eye, he followed her gaze to see Eric and Risa talking idly to each other. Risa playfully slapped Eric's shoulder while he fell on his knees and pretended that he was in pain. Risa laughed at his mock pain. Natsume looked at Reiko again and saw her sigh sadly before standing up. Suddenly a hand shot out and pulled Reiko down. She turned around and glared at the hand's owner.

"What do you think you're doing, Kuro Neko?" Reiko hissed. Natsume smirked and pointed at the scene outside the window.

"You're jealous of your own sister," Natsume bluntly stated. Reiko gasped. She was outraged! No, shocked was more like it! No one was able to see through her, but somehow, this person was able to. She regained her composure and stared at Natsume.

"What's it to you?" she asked as she grabbed his collar. Natsume pulled her close to him so that she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Why don't we make a bet? If I win, you have to become my girlfriend for as long as I want," Natsume said. Reiko immediately let go of his collar and slapped his face. Her face was red with anger as Natsume rubbed his cheek.

"You know how Mikan feels about you! Why are you doing this to her?" Reiko hissed at him. In return, he shrugged his shoulders as he leaned over the table.

"Chicken?" he questioned with his infamous smirk on his face.

"And if I win?" Reiko asked as she leaned back with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You can do anything you want with me, of course," he replied. She pondered for a few seconds.

"What's the bet?" she asked, confident that she was going to win.

"Kiss me and you'll find out," he said as he sat back against the chair.

"That's it?" Reiko blurted. _"I'm definitely going to win,"_ she thought. She jumped over the table and sat next to Natsume. She pecked his lips quickly as he raised an eyebrow. In return, she raised her own eyebrow and mouthed a "what?"

"That's not how you kiss..THIS is how it's done," Natsume said as he grabbed her collar and pulled her to him. Her lips collided with his as he kissed her passionately and she tried to push him back. She opened her mouth to yell out him, but that was the biggest mistake she made. It let him thrust his tongue into her mouth and explored the caverns. Moments later, Reiko found her body disobeying her as her arms began to wound around his neck and kissed him back with the same amount of passion. It was a shocking feeling, but it felt so nostalgic.

"!" Reiko regained full control of her body and pushed Natsume away as she wiped her lips roughly. Natsume licked his lips with a smirk on his face. She lost her words for a few seconds.

"Is it really you?" Reiko asked as Natsume smiled in answer. She covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes began to water.

"I can't believe it's actually you. It's been so long since I've last seen you," Reiko said. Natsume was about to speak when something interrupted him.

"THUD!"

Reiko looked over Natsume's shoulders and saw the three people she wished wasn't there to witness the affair. There were piled on top of each other on the floor. The three of them stood up with shock, anger, and betrayal evident in their eyes.

"Reiko..I thought you loved me. I thought we were going to grow old together and watch our grandchildren grow up. So why?" he asked as Reiko felt her heart break into pieces.

"Natsume..Reiko..even though you both know how I feel..why did you betray me again? Tell me why!" she yelled as she ran out the classroom and down the hall.

"Mikan!" Risa yelled out as Natsume and Reiko mumbled her name. As if on cue, Eric also left the opposite direction. Risa turned around and saw Eric leaving. Risa didn't know who to follow so she looked at Reiko before following Eric.

"Look at what you did to Mikan!" Reiko yelled at Natsume.

"Me? You were the one who agreed to this bet," Natsume responded while she remained silent.

"Now do you know what the bet was?" Natsume asked seeing that she didn't reply to him. Her mind processed back to the previous scene and her eyes widened slowly. She smiled sadly as she looked at her lap.

Flashbacks

The scene was changed into the era where women didn't have a status in society. There was a mansion that situated atop a hill as a carriage made its way to the double doors of the mansion. A man with raven hair and crimson eyes was waiting outside the mansion in his best attire. The carriage stopped in front of him while he walked to the door and opened it. A cream color gloved hand stuck out of the carriage while the man took out his gloved hand and held onto the other hand. He gently kissed the hand as he looked into bright crimson eyes that looked brown at times. 

"Hello, my darling," the man said as he helped the woman down.

"And to you too, my dear," the woman said as she held her parasol over her head in her free hand. The man escorted her into the mansion and led her to the tea room. When the woman saw the two elderly guests, she curtsied towards them.

"Reiko! You needn't be formal. We are practically family now," the elderly man responded.

"I'm sorry, father. I seem to have forgotten that I married your son last month," she said as her husband helped her sit on the chair. He later sat down beside her as he smiled at his parents.

"Well, it's good that you're back because Natsume has been complaining about your absence," the elderly wife giggled shrilly.

"Mother!" Natsume raised his voice.

"She's right, Reiko. There hasn't been a day since you left that he hasn't complained," the man said. Natsume mumbled incoherent words under his breath as his wife beamed in joy and laughed at his misery.

End of Flashbacks

"I guess you won, Hyuuga," she said as she looked at him in the eyes.

"Call me Natsume," he said as he whipped out a single yellow rose. Her eyes widened as she took it hesitantly and smelled it.

"It's so pretty..you still remembered..thank you, Natsume," she smiled at him genuinely as he smiled back at her. He stood up and offered his hand to her as she gently took it. He walked her to the fountain that was in the center of the park.

* * *

Mikan was in her room, crying out the tears she never knew she had. A light knock brought her back as she walked to the door and slightly opened it.

"Koko?" she asked. He smiled in response and barged into her room.

"I heard what happened," his face slightly frowned as he pointed to his head. Mikan opened her mouth and said "oh" as she realized her alice was deactivated.

"You know, this might upset you, but I found some pretty interesting thing about them," Koko said as Mikan sent him a look that said "tell me."

"Well..how to say this..Natsume and Reiko..has a past together," Koko said nervously. Mikan's jaw dropped as he popped it back up.

"But not in this lifetime..actually..they've been reincarnated so that they don't commit the same mistakes," Koko said as he sat on her bed. He patted the spot next to him, signalling her to sit beside him. Being in too much shock, she immediately sat next to him.

"You mean.." Mikan drifted off as Koko nodded his head.

"What ever it is that happened in their past life, they're trying to keep it from happening again. I'm sorry, but I don't know what it is," Koko said sadly as he looked at his shoes. Mikan beamed and hugged Koko.

"That's okay, Koko! Thank you for telling me!" she smiled, being oblivious, to the blush that was on Koko's face.

"Um..Mikan..if something happen to you, would you let me be the first to know?" he asked. Mikan looked at him and smiled with a nod.

"Let's go somewhere that'll cheer you up," Koko said with a smile as he dragged her out of her room.

* * *

Meanwhile with Risa and Eric...

"Eric! Wait up!" she shouted. He stopped suddenly as she ran into his back.

"That hurts~" she said as she rubbed her nose. Eric turned around and looked down at her while patting her head.

"You were always the one who was here for me," he said as he smiled softly.

"Eric.." she said as she rested her hands on her chest. _"Why do I still feel this way?" _she thought.

Flashbacks

A young woman with raven hair and brown eyes was looking out the window of her mansion. She noticed a young man had fallen in front of the gates. She immediately ran out and helped him up.

"Thank you," the man said as he stood up. She blushed when she got a closer view of him. His brown hair and green eyes shined under the radiance of the sun as he stood at a good five foot ten whereas she is a 5 foot five. He noticed her red face and panicked.

"Here," he said, picking up her parasol that she dropped. She took it slowly and accidentally touched his hand. A shot of electricity traveled through her hand.

"Ah," they both said as they looked in opposite directions. She took her parasol back as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess I should be going now," he said as he caught sight of a raven haired woman with crimson eyes. The young woman followed his gaze and her heart sank at his target. It was her sister. 

_"Is this the woman he loves?"_ she thought as she saw her sister's fiance walk up to her. The two of them giggled and noticed the young woman. The crimson eyed woman quickly walked to her sister and hugged her.

"Risa! Who's this young gentleman?" her sister asked.

"Ah..this is.." Risa drifted off.

"Eric," he said as he bowed to her. In return, she curtsied to her.

"I am Reiko. Thank you for tending to my sister despite her childlike attitude," she giggled.

"Reiko!" Risa yelled as she blushed. Reiko's fiance caught up to them. Eric took note that Reiko's fiance was fairly taller than him, had raven hair and crimson eyes.

"I see that you've acquainted yourself with my fiance," the man said.

"Oh Eric, this is my fiance..Natsume," Reiko said as she held onto his arm. Natsume grunted and looked the other way. His eyes met with a brunette as she shuffled away from his sight.

"I see. Well, I should be leaving now," he said about to walk away.

"Oh no! Please come in and join us for some tea," Reiko asked as her fiance guided her into the mansion. Eric  
nodded as he followed them in. Risa stood at the gates for a moment. _"Why can't he see me that way? Reiko's  
already engaged.."_ she thought as she caught up to them. Unknown to the four of them, a brunette was  
walking past the gates leaving a single blue rose in front of the gates.

End of Flashbacks

There was a longing in Risa's eyes, but Eric failed to see that. _"I guess it's just not meant to be.."_ she thought as she shook her head, confusing Eric.

"Let's go somewhere!" Risa said dragging Eric to a nearby park. By the time, Eric and Risa got to the park, a surprise was waiting there for them. Reiko and Natsume were sitting on the edge of the fountain while Reiko dipped her feet inside, splashing about. The two of them were laughing in joy. Not far from Risa and Eric were Mikan and Koko. When Reiko and Natsume felt someone staring at them, they turned and saw the people they didn't expect to see.

"Mikan," said Natsume.

"Eric," said Reiko.

"Let me explain," Reiko and Natsume spoke at the same time. Eric looked at Reiko sadly while Risa shed a tear while looking at Eric. Mikan looked at Natsume with anger in her eyes and Koko could only wish to take her somewhere else.

* * *

Well..that was a big plot change..I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
